


Everygirl loves a Lucas

by arnoldmcguire335



Category: College/Teens - REACT, FBE - React, Kids - REACT
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14573538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arnoldmcguire335/pseuds/arnoldmcguire335
Summary: Ever since he came to the React Family, he has been a fan favorite on Kids React alongside Sydney Bergerson. Yet he seems to be a chick magnet for being adorable and well learned and sometimes with sass... And this is why most girls in Teens and College Kids React like him too. What does he have in turn for them though? May contain Shotacon.





	Everygirl loves a Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to make this fic weeks after Tori graduated to College Kids React as well as an old picture of Tori hugging Lucas as well, with Lucas calling Tori "His special friend on Teens React". So this chapter begins with Tori's graduation to College Kids React and Lucas spending time with her. This is why I call the Lucas/Tori pairing the "Dual Vasquez" (Despite Tori's has a S and Lucas' is a Z).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tori and the rest of the FBE Community Team celebrate her graduation from Teens React to College Kids React, Lucas comes over for a special surprise.

Tori has recently graduated from Teens React to College Kids React and being part of the FBE Community Team she had to go back to the fun and work of being part of it. As the team was celebrating her graduation and Brooklin the most happy for her that she joined the ranks of College Kids Reactor, Brandon has something to say.

"Anyway Tori from all of us to you congrats on being part of College Kid React- you're one of us now!"

They all cheered and Tom added, "Well there's now more things to get ready for! But we hope you enjoy the next stage of being a reactor."

Then a knock on the door was heard and Eric said, "Speaking of next stage. I think our surprise guest is here."

 


End file.
